


The Moonbeams Bright 月明星稀

by Ouroboros2014



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Humanformers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouroboros2014/pseuds/Ouroboros2014
Summary: 三年前朋友发现AO3没有雷神史达，三年后也没有，是我太懒了，是时候传1点东西了





	The Moonbeams Bright 月明星稀

      阿特拉斯为史达开了门。从他的肩膀望过去，看向屋里，能知道他一直在那桌布破烂的桌子上喝茶。太阳刚刚下山，窗外打了一声雷，才依稀照亮了阿特拉斯皱着眉头的脸。他拿出毛巾往里屋指，示意他进去烤火，没去在意他还穿着湿湿的鞋子。到了里屋，火炉已经烧了很久了，煤灰几乎要溢了出来。史达试图把完全湿透的衣服剥下来，先解开了几粒变得滑溜溜的扣子。他回头想找衣帽架在哪儿，但阿特拉斯凑近来，伸手摸摸他如同新生儿一般，潮湿的、在头皮上盘桓的红发。  
      虽说今早大吵了一架，史达现在的心情不错，享受着湿冷的衣料抱在身上，还有伸进了他袍子里的那只手。在阿特拉斯眼里，他比以前还要漫不经心，他用脚尖踩在后跟把鞋子脱了下来，又这样脱掉了另一只，腿擦着阿特拉斯的手，用黑色的袍子沾湿他。  
      那被雨淋湿又未加保养的皮鞋估计要坏了，隔壁办公桌上亟待批示的文件也不会有人来签字。  
      深夜四时，史达从书桌站起身来。如果多坐一会儿，他或许就可以把这些文书批完了，不过他不打算这么做。再过两个钟头，太阳就会从对门的烟囱之间升起，这狭窄的街道上会开始起雾，把他的窗子蒙上。他把袍子脱了，近乎赤裸地走到阳台上，点起一支烟，看看乌鸦在夜光下依然油亮的翅膀。他感受着冬夜的冰冷，和那个让他徘徊了一个下午的雨天一模一样。史达回到室内关上了窗户。他先戴上枪套，还喂了自己一大口威士忌，那是一年前的今天阿特拉斯带给他的礼物。  
      史达从车上下来，走进了树林里，树梢上还挂着冰。他在找阿特拉斯。过去他以为自己知道阿特拉斯所有与情人幽会的屋子，但显然不是。这片土地踩上去很结实，他猜这就是阿特拉斯说的狩猎的好地方，但他从来没有带他来过。他往树林深处走了十来分钟，峡谷开始往中间闭合，要找阿特拉斯也更轻松了，不一会儿就看见了那个照常穿着蓝色大衣的人。  
       阿特拉斯结束了散步，正打算回头，发现了史达在那儿。他肩膀一沉，就立在那儿等着史达走过来，看了看自己还没来得及摘下的松柏枝。  
       天还是没有亮，云层盖住了光，把所有的东西变成了黑压压的木桩。  
       史达举起了枪。  
       在一瞬间，阿特拉斯终于看清了火光点亮的史达的脸，然后重重地倒在了雪地上。史达颤抖着哭了，并不是为了阿特拉斯而哭，而是他从这黎明的树林里感受到了掌握着所有人类的宿命。永远悲鸣着的风还是在树林里悲鸣着，被枪声吓坏的鸟抖落着羽毛从枝杈间逃出来。史达的视线还模糊着，他被远处的霰弹枪击中了，头部涓涓的流着血。那位来自阿根廷的女孩走过来了。  
       在这个月明星稀的夜晚，史达伏在雪地上看着天。他取得了惨淡如这片月光般的胜利，而有什么东西再也不一样了。在他所剩无几的时间里，他明白了阿特拉斯每天每年度过的是究竟怎样的日子，而每当他们四目相对时，阿特拉斯看到的又是什么。就算时光回朔，让他们从头再来，阿特拉斯也一定会从众多的羔羊中挑出史达，而史达也一定会向他扣下扳机。  
       在他彻底失明以前，他试图挪动几近冰冷的嘴唇，从喉咙里呜咽出了一声，“我爱你。”，为了让自己不要再感到后悔。   


End file.
